The Battles Inside
by fernie172
Summary: Ron and Hermione have decided to join Harry in his quest for the Horcruxes, but before that the trio must deal with an unexpected visitor.
1. The Aftermath

Hey there! This is my first fanfic, so when you are done reading, please let me know what you think:-)

contains HBP SPOILERS

**I do not in any way own _Harry Potter_ or any ofits characters. J.K. Rowling does** :-)

**Ron and Hermione decide to join Harry in his quest for the Horcruxes, but before that,the triomust deal with an unexpected guest. They will also have to deal with...**

**...The Battles Inside**

Harry watched Mrs. Weasley softly dab her puffy eyes with her damp handkerchief. It had been a good four hours since Bill married Fleur, but she could not stop sobbing. Harry couldn't tell if those were tears of joy or sorrow considering the fact that Fleur was Mrs. Weasley's new _daughter-in-law_. In an effort to lighten the mood, Ginny decided to slightly change the topic,

"It was an amazing wedding, really. I just hope mine will be like that, that is, if I ever _do_ get married," she shot a quick glance at Harry, who seemed too distracted with other thoughts.

"Nonsense, Ginny!" a bushy-haired brunette exclaimed, "of course, you'll get married, and it, too, will definitely be amazing!" Hermione stared down at her lap to quickly murmur, "Besides, it's me you should be worried about." _Who would want to marry me?_ Hermione thought, _I'm just a bushy-haired, know-it-all!_

She looked back up, and, to her dismay, met eyes with a tall, red-head who just happened to take her breath away with just a quick stare. Ron's brow was furrowed making him look all the more adorable, and his beautiful cobalt eyes danced in confusion. _Merlin! He must've heard me!_ Hermione hastily stared at her lap again to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"Well, children, you best be off to sleep now! It's already very late!" Mrs. Weasley rose from the dining table, dabbed her eyes once more before saying, "I wanted to thank you four; you helped out quite a bit in setting-up today."

Hermione rolled her eyes; it was mostly her and Ginny. Ron and Harry had somehow managed to escape. _They probably used the invisibility cloak_, Hermione reckoned. She quickly peered at Ron who seemed to have a permanent confused expression on his face. He looked over at her, and their gazes locked. For once, Ron's ears didn't redden; instead, he smiled warmly at Hermione.

* * *

Harry gave his pillow a small beat before sliding under the covers. He sighed greatly; things were just too complicated right now. The thought of never seeing Dumbledore's eyes twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles overwhelmed him. How was he supposed to find the Horcruxes without Dumbledore? As his mind wandered he found himself thinking of the blissful wedding that had just taken place. He remembered the anxiety plastered on Bill's face and all the tiny yet loud squeals that filled the girl's room. Exactly _what_ was going on in there? Girls! He remembered how his heart skipped a beat when he saw Ginny for the first time that evening; her shiny, ginger hair held together in a tight bun, her face glowing in every direction, and her satin, lavender gown shaping her perfectly. His pleasant thoughts of Ginny were interrupted too quickly when her brother, otherwise known as Harry's best mate, chimed in bluntly, 

"Harry, it's midnight."

"Yes, Ron, it is," Harry replied with a tad suspicion. What was he getting at?

"Well…Happy Birthday, mate!" Harry eyed Ron skeptically. Birthday? Today? Seeing the confusion on his friends face Ron added, "Don't tell me you forgot! Well that's just…"

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said sincerely before resting his head on his pillow and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Butterbeer, treacle tarts, Yorkshire pudding…All scattered on a red and white checkered picnic blanket. Ron looked around to see three Quidditch goal posts. He was on a Quidditch field! He heard a muffled noise come from the blanket. Hermione was sitting adorably on it with her legs bent forward and her hands balancing her in the back. He was having a picnic with Hermione! What a pleasant dream, but it ended all too soon when Ron heard the fatal cry of "Won-Won!"_

"_Lavender?" Ron watched his "ex" girlfriend pop in out of nowhere, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Ruining your date with Hermione, silly!" Lavender replied childishly._

_A date? With Hermione? Really? Ron didn't have time to reply because Lavender was now pointing her wand in the direction of Hermione. Fear gathered in Hermione's chocolate eyes. _

"_L-Lavender, what are you doing?" Ron voice shook with worry._

"_Ending this once and for all. Avad—"_

Ron woke soon enough to not witness Lavender _killing_ Hermione. _Blimey_, what a terrible dream! Ron placed his hand on his chest to feel his heart beating rapidly. He was on a _date_ with Hermione on a Quidditch field! The dream wasn't all _that_ terrible. Seeing as how he wasn't going to fall asleep again anytime soon, Ron slowly edged out of his bed and tip-toed his way to the bedroom door. He _was_ hungry now that he thought about it; he could just…get something to eat from the kitchen.

* * *

It was six in the morning, a perfect time for Hermione to catch up on some reading. _No one's up right now; it's the perfect opportunity_. She sat across the floral sofa in the living room and placed a copy of A_dvanced Rune Translation_ in her lap. After a good ten minutes Hermione found herself reading the same line over and over again; she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was saturated with thoughts of a certain flame-haired boy who just happened to be the object of her affection. _He looked incredibly handsome yesterday in his slightly worn robes that were probably hand-me-downs from Bill, but, Merlin, they made him look all the more dashing! _Hermione sighed at this; her current infatuation with Ron Weasley was too much for her. 

_CRASH!_

Hermione jumped out of her skin. Someone was in the kitchen! What if…? How will she…? _Heavens! I'll just have to check!_ She felt for her wand, which should have been in her back pocket. The only problem was, Hermione didn't have any pockets, which meant no wand! _Oh, for the love of…!_ Time seemed to speed up as Hermione made her way to the kitchen; she was already at the door. Her shaking hand clasped the doorknob tightly. _It's now or never, _she thought,_ and it might not even be anything at all! Why am I so scared?_ The door creaked open just a smidgen before another _CRASH!_

"Bloody _hell…"_

"Ron?"

"H-Hermione?"

"Oh, Ron! It's just you! You really had me worried!" Hermione noticed Ron's adverted eyes. _Why is he? Oh my. _Hermione looked down to see her clad in only a tank top and shorts. Ron had never seen her wearing something that…_tight_ before.

"Ron, um, it's alright…to…

Ron stole a glance at her and saw her sincere expression. He smiled timidly and felt his cheeks grow warm.

"What are you doing up?" they both said at the same time.

"Reading," Hermione answered while Ron answered at the same time with,

"Eating."

They both laughed nervously. Hermione then managed to look at the rest of the kitchen. It was a mess! There were cracked egg shells with giants puddles of yolk all over the counter and pots and pans were scattered in every direction. "Ron Weasley, what exactly _are_ you eating? And _why_ couldn't you just use magic?"

Ron shrugged and smiled a lopsided grin, "I thought I'd just…Make some sunny-side up?"

Hermione smiled while shaking her head, "Do you need any help, Ron?"

"Well I…hang on; you don't want to continue reading?" Ron said while playing with a piece of cracked egg shell.

"I think A_dvanced Rune Translation_ can wait," Hermione grinned sweetly, which made Ron beam. "Now, let's get this place cleaned up first. Do you have your wand, Ron? I seemed to have forgotten mine upstairs…"

"Hermione has forgotten something? Let the record show that Hermione Jane Granger-"

"Ron!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Just clean it up!"

Ron held out his wand to quickly mutter, "_Scourgify!_"

* * *

Harry slowly trudged down the stairs to smell the delicious aroma of eggs, bacon, and other appetizing foods. He looked at the clock; it was nine in the morning. 

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Harry made his way into the kitchen, "Happy Birthday, dear!"

Harry looked toward the dining table to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (all the other Weasleys had left for work) all staring at him with large grins, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" they all cried. Harry smiled warmly and Mrs. Weasley added,

"Come now, Harry. How about you have some breakfast?"

He sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley scooped a large amount of scrambled eggs onto his plate. Harry looked across from him to see Ron stuffing his mouth with enough food to feed ten people and Hermione staring at Ron with utmost adoration. Harry eyed her suspiciously. Hermione then rolled her eyes at Ron who didn't even seem to notice that she was staring at him. _That's the Hermione I know!_ Harry thought. She looked back at him and grinned, "So Harry, what would you like to do today?"

Harry shrugged; he really didn't care because he actually wanted to start researching on the Horcruxes. "I…I was thinking…maybe we could…"

"Go flying?" It was Ginny. Harry looked over at her and noticed that she was staring down at her sausage. Not once did she look up as Harry took her in for a few minutes. Her red hair was tied back in a loose bun making two loose strands frame her face. She had on rainbow-striped robe with which she nervously pulled at a thread. Her normally creamy face was a tad bit peaky and splotchy. Had she been crying?

"Dat souds like a great idea!" Tiny pieces of bacon flew from Ron's mouth onto the table.

"_Ronald_…" Hermione eyed him and shook her head. He swallowed before adding,

"But not before you open your presents, Harry!"

* * *

As Harry, Ron, and Ginny flew around on their brooms, Hermione stayed on the ground and read. 

"Hermione!" Ron called, "Are you sure you don't want to come up?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure!" she replied with a hint of aggravation in her voice. This was the sixth time Ron had asked! She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book. But soon after, she heard a loud _THUD!_ She shot her head up in worry and saw that Ron was walking towards her with a softened expression on his face.

"B-Because I would really lo…_like_ it if you came up with me…" his face turned a pinkish tint as he quietly spoke.

Hermione heaved a great sigh, "_Ron_…you _know_ I'm not really good on a broom…" she looked up at him pleadingly.

His brows furrowed and he nodded trying to accept this…_rejection._ "Alright, well, you seem a bit lonely down here…so…I'll stay here…with you."

She looked up into his sapphire eyes, "Ron, I was actually just about to go inside to..to…"

He nodded once again, this time not making eye-contact with her. He got back on his broom and lifted himself off the ground, "If you change your mind, Hermione, just shout my name into the sky. I'll hear you," and with this he smiled affectionately and shot up into the sky.

Hermione could not help herself from grinning widely. _He is just amazing!_ She ran giddily back into the Burrow to find charmed needles on the couch knitting a pair of socks. "I should start knitting socks for the elves," she said out loud.

"Instead, how about you help me in the kitchen?"

Hermione spun around on her heel to see Mrs. Weasley in the doorway. "I'm making a big dinner for Harry; would you like to help?"  
"Of course, Mrs. Weasley!"

As Mrs. Weasley stuck her mince pies into the oven, Hermione stirred the boiled potatoes. Hermione realized this was the perfect moment to talk to Mrs. Weasley about Harry, Ron, and her plans for next year.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Um…Mrs. Weasley, as you probably know…" But Hermione was cut off from a loud shriek.

"_RON!" _

The scared voice had belonged to Ginny. Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione darted their way to the door; something was definitely wrong.

**A/N- alright, so that was my first fanfic. please rate and review! I have a story planned out so let me know if this is worth continuing. Thanks! **

**fernie **


	2. Hysterical Laughter

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

****

_**Previously...**_

**"_Um…Mrs. Weasley, as you probably know…" But Hermione was cut off from a loud shriek. _**

**"_RON!" _**

_**The scared voice had belonged to Ginny. Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione darted their way to the door; something was definitely wrong.**

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 Hysterical Laughter**

As Hermione sprinted toward the Quidditch pitch, a surge of questions filled her mind,_ is Ron okay? Are Harry and Ginny okay? What could've happened? But more importantly, is Ron okay? _

"Ron? Harry? Ginny?" Hermione shrieked. She could hear loud pants from behind her; Mrs. Weasley had been running too. After what seemed like forever, Hermione reached the pitch to see the most frightening site. Ron was sprawled on the ground with his Cleansweep broken into pieces. Hermione's eyes traveled to a flustered, raven-haired boy who stood closely to Ron's body; his arm protruding forward pointing his wand at…a cloaked figure.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Weasley immediately ran back to the Burrow to inform the rest of the Order.

The other Weasley was hastily making her way to Hermione.

"Ginny! Who...? What…? How…?" Hermione felt her voice grow weak.

"I don't know how they managed to get here! I thought the Burrow was…protected…" Ginny spoke silently noticing the tears brimming in Hermione's eyes. She drifted her head back at the terrifying scene.

Hermione's eyes squinted to see a pink-haired witch with two other men accompanying Harry.

"Ginny," Hermione began, "did you see which Death Eater it was?"

"No," Ginny said deeply while shaking her head, "it all happened so fast!" Hermione saw Ginny's eyes grow misty.

* * *

Harry's head sunk low as he sat impatiently in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. He meddled with his fingers while recalling the events that had just taken place that morning. Augustus Rookwood. How _could_ he? Why _did_ he? Why Ron? His eyes traveled to Hermione and Ginny who seemed deep in conversation. Hermione's face held an interested expression, but every once in a while she would bite her bottom lip. Ginny was doing all the talking, her eyes wide with post-terror and her face red from crying. As he listened closely, Harry could make out what Ginny was explaining to Hermione.

"We were just flying and laughing and having a good time," Ginny started, "and Ron was a little too happy; I don't know really know why, though, but probably because he had just talked to you." Ginny gave a quick wink to Hermione who blushed furiously. "And then…then, out of nowhere Ron swoops in front of Harry before getting knocked off his broom from...from…the Cruciatus Curse. Harry looks up and sees two Death Eaters…he…" but that was all Ginny could say before uncontrollable tears flung from her eyes. Hermione embraced Ginny and let her sob on her shoulder.

It was after hearing the story again that Harry remembered _Ron saved me._ But _why?_ He clenched his fist ready to punch anyone that came before him.

"But…but Ginny, remember, Ron didn't die. He's…he's going to be okay," Hermione stroked Ginny's auburn hair softly.

Yes, Ron was going to be okay, but why in the Bloody Hell did he do that? _He really _is_ my best mate…_And with that, Harry felt his eyes droop from exhaustion. A quick nap would be really nice right now.

"Harry?"

Harry cracked open his weary eyes to see Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye all staring down at him with concern.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began, "We're going to have to talk to you later about what happened. Is that alright?"

_No, it's not alright. I don't want to talk about it. _Harry nodded.

Some birthday…

Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Mr. Weasley left leaving Lupin alone to talk to Harry.

"Well, Harry, you really dozed off there."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh…a good two hours," Lupin said with a smile.

"Anything _else_ happen during that time?" Harry said sarcastically and a tad bit rudely.

"Yes, actually. Ron woke up."

Harry snapped his head to look at Lupin, "Really?"

"Really, and I think Ron would love it if you went and visited him. Hermione and Ginny are already there."

Harry smiled briefly before making his way to Ron's room.

* * *

"Ginny, while flying I-I realized that…"

"Yes, Ron?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"…you're Chasing is a little ridged…" Ron formed a toothy grin.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny both said in unison.

"For goodness sakes, Ron, we thought it was something _important!_" Hermione rolled her eyes while reprimanding Ron.

"Hermione, my Chasing skills _are _important!" Ginny argued.

"Ginny! They're not really important right now! Ron's hurt!"

"I can't believe you think that my Chasing skills are unimportant," Ginny pouted.

"Well! They…"

"Ladies, Ladies! It was a joke; Ginny you're a brilliant Chaser and Hermione…well, thanks for caring about me…" Ron felt his cheeks grow warm.

"So you're saying _I _don't care about you, Ron?" Ginny cried while crossing her arms in front of he chest.

"Blimey, Ginny, you know what I mean…"

Before Ginny could retort, the door flung open with a much disheveled looking Harry looking directly at Ron. The room fell silent, no one daring to say a word. Harry made his way to Ron's bedside and just stared at him.

"Hey, mate!" Ron finally spoke to break the awkward silence, "Pretty great birthday present, huh?" He smiled nervously hoping to cheer Harry up.

After hearing this, Harry's eyes widened. He looked over at Hermione and Ginny who seemed a bit uneasy, especially Ginny. But after another awkward moment of silence, Harry keeled over in laughter. Ron and Hermione stared at each other in utmost shock. He was hysterical!

"Uh…mate? Are you okay?"

As tears sprung from his eyes, Harry fervently nodded, "Of course, I am! I'm glad you're okay, Ron."

"Harry, I think you need some fresh air," Ginny stood up to make her way toward Harry, "so let's go take a walk, okay?"

With Harry still laughing like a madman, Ginny led him out the door. Ron and Hermione could still hear his laughter outside.

"He's gone mental!"

"_Ron_," Hermione began.

"No, Hermione, he really has! Did you see him?"

Hermione stifled a small giggle.

"Why are you-"

"You should see your face right now, Ron!" He smiled at this; good, he was making her laugh. But suddenly, Hermione's laughter ceased to a halt, and she began to whimper softly.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione! I didn't mean to make you…to make you cry. Please stop," Ron said sympathetically.

She shook her head no and then flung herself on top of him. "Ron," she spoke through tears, "when I saw you on the ground, I thought…I thought you died! I thought you _died_ Ron! Do you know how awful that would've been?"

Still shocked from Hermione lying upon him, he quietly said, "Y-Yes, it would've been awful." He stroked her curly brown hair tenderly. He loved her hair; it was so big and beautiful, "But, Hermione, that's never going to happen—me dying—because I promise I will never…leave you, okay?"

She stared up at him with her puffy red eyes and sticky cheeks. Merlin, she looked gorgeous. "Okay, Hermione? Did you hear me? I'm not going to leave you."

She blinked once or twice and then continued to gaze into Ron's big, blue eyes. They were so close that Ron could feel her faint breath linger near his lips. _Is she going to…_

"OH MY RONNIE!" Mrs. Weasley burst through the door and let out a little gasp at the site in front of her. Sure enough, Hermione was lying on top of Ron in a very intimate position, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you aren't even _out_ of the hospital yet and you're doing _this!_" She placed her hands on her hips angrily and shook her head.

Hermione edged herself off of a very red-faced Ron.

"Mum, we weren't doing anything, honestly…"

"I suppose you want me to believe that!"

"Mrs. Weasley, really, Ron was just…comforting me because I was really…upset that he could've died…honestly, that's it."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to believe Hermione or maybe she was just reminded that Ron could have _died. _Either way, she walked over to Ron and embraced him tightly, "Ron, you gave all of us a fright! Don't you ever do that again!"

Ron nodded, but really, he wasn't agreeing. Of course he would do it again! If it meant saving his best friend from death, then he would do it again in a heartbeat.

* * *

After a few days, Ron was back at home. Well, he wasn't really back at _home_; he was back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the new home for the Weasley's. Because of that incident, the Burrow wasn't safe.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione situated themselves around the fireplace drinking hot chocolate. They weren't talking, just thinking, most likely about the same thing. Suddenly, Hermione spoke quietly,

"I think this is a sign."

"Me too," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron spoke inquisitively, "that me almost dying is a..."

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted, "don't say things like that! We mean that the Death Eaters attacking is a sign that we should start looking for the Horcruxes…"

"N-now?"

"Yes, Ron, now," Harry said strongly.

Ron studied Hermione who was nervously biting her bottom lip. She looked up at him and nodded. He nodded back before closing his eyes. He knew they had to do this, but he didn't want Hermione and Harry to be in danger. He couldn't bear to see that.

"Harry," Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked up to see Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye all standing at the doorway.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, "Guys, they have to _talk_ to me about what happened…"

"Oh," Ron and Hermione looked at each other, "Should we leave then?" Ron asked while they both stood up.

"No, stay. I mean, you two should hear this as well, right?"

"Oh course, Harry," Hermione said kindly.

Harry nodded at his two best friends to sit back down, "Right so, what do have to ask me?"

"Well, Harry, we want to know what Rookwood said to you; Dolohov was stunned by your spell so he probably didn't say anything. But, did Rookwood?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he hadn't told anyone—not even Ron or Hermione-- what Rookwood had said yet, and he wanted to leave it at that. It was too intense to even think about.

A/N- thanks for the reviews! sorry about the cliffy hehehe, please give me some input! I love reading it!

thanks

-fernie


	3. A United Trio

Thanks for the reviews; I love your feedback!

_

* * *

_

**Idon't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters**

_Ch.3 _

**A United Trio**

_**Previously: **_

_**Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he hadn't told anyone—not even Ron or Hermione-- what Rookwood had said yet, and he wanted to leave it at that. It was too intense to even think about.

* * *

**_

Harry suddenly found extreme interest in a stain on the paisley rug that lay beneath him. It was a sort of pinkish color, or maybe it only looked like that because the rug was pink. He swallowed hard feeling the lump in his throat tighten. Where was Dumbledore when Harry needed him most?

"Harry?" Lupin asked soothingly, "Can you tell us?"

Something inside of Harry was telling him to just say what bloody happened but a bigger part of him wanted to keep it locked up. He furiously shook his head while still focusing on the coral stain.

"Then we're gonna hafta perform the Legilimency charm on ya'," Moody said matter-of-factly, "Agree to it?"

Harry nodded finally.

Mad-Eye pointed his wand at Harry as he loudly cried, "_Legilimens!" _

A large cloud hovered over Harry's head. The distinct silence in the room was suddenly interrupted with, "_CRUCIO!_"

_Ron went limp after suffering through an excruciating pain. He swayed on his broom before his entire body threw itself off. _

"_RON!" Ginny bellowed loud enough for the whole Wizarding World to hear. _

_His body finally reached the ground with a thunderous THUD. Dolohov then blasted Ron's broom, but before Dolohov could curse Ginny, Harry yelled, "Petrficus Totalus!" Dolohov's body went rigid-- his eyes bulging out of their sockets-- before falling off of his broom._

"_Potter!" a very angry Rookwood shrilled as he landed on the ground. Harry quickly landed too before drawing forth his wand at Rookwood who lowly chuckled_

"_You have no idea what we're going to do, DO you POTTER?" He smiled menacingly, "The Dark Lord is getting more powerful each and everyday! With that old bat, Dumble-AHH!" He dodged to the left, just missing the piercing green light that originated from Harry's wand. _

"_You think you're so clever, Potter, but you're not. Thick-headed Potter doesn't even see what's right in front of him."_

"_What do you mean?" Harry screamed _

"_Dear old Hogwarts is in danger," He cackled again, this time more mysteriously, "We've got our eyes on the Mudbloods too; Dolohov was hoping to get your friend, Granger, today, but it seems…" With that, he Disapparated, just seconds before Lupin, Tonks, and Moody popped in. _

Harry tightly shut his eyes after the memory cloud slowly faded away.

* * *

Hermione's stomach was in knots; she squirmed impatiently on the couch as she watched Harry's memory end; she could've been killed today. It all seemed unreal, but then again, it all made perfect sense. The room was completely quiet; save for Hermione's nails tapping against an end table. She was nervous and wasn't the only one. Ron's brows were wrinkled as he repeatedly grinded his teeth and played with his hands. His pallid face held a scared, confused, and anxious expression all at once. There was something about his edginess and insecurity that made Hermione long to embrace him in the warmest hug; he needed as much comfort as she did.

She looked back at Harry who was rubbing his hand against his forehead; she knew he didn't deserve this.

Tonks' bright pink hair looked a tad washed out as if it were describing exactly what she was feeling at that moment. She kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water; there was something she wanted to say. In the next five minutes, she finally managed to break the silence,

"I-I'm…I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall has been informed of this already, but Remus, Alastor, and I should go see her anyway," she turned her attention to the raven-haired boy who had finally looked up, "Harry, I know this must've been hard, but thank you for doing it nevertheless," She smiled affectionately before motioning for Mad-Eye and Lupin to join her.

"I'm coming too, Tonks," Mr. Weasley said sturdily. She nodded in approval before the four of them Disapparated.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley softly began, "are you…alright?"

Harry made a sharp nod and then hurriedly ran upstairs. Hermione sunk low in the sofa as she thought, _all of this on his BIRTHDAY!_ She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well you three…" Mrs. Weasley made eye-contact with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, "you better get some sleep. Oh, and Ron, make sure Harry's alright…"

* * *

With each step Ron made down the stairs, the floorboard creaked eerily. It was times like these where Ron wished he could float like a ghost. When he reached Ginny and Hermione's temporary bedroom, he used his index finger to lightly tap it open, _Thank Merlin that they didn't close it all the way._ He tip-toed to Hermione's bed; the moonlight had crept in from the window making Hermione glow a bright blue. She had a few untamed curls sitting on her face, and she looked so peaceful considering the events that had just taken place. The corners of her mouth twitched as she sighed sweetly. _I wonder what she's dreaming of_, Ron pondered. He hated waking this sleeping beauty up, but he had to. He kneeled down to be eye-level with her.

"Hermione," he whispered.

Her eyes shifted under her eyelids, her brows crumpled. Ron placed his hand on her cheek, but then immediately took it off after feeling the intense heat seeping from her face. She was warm. He thought of lifting the blanket off of her, but he suddenly felt that it wasn't that great of an idea.

"Hermione," he said a tad louder, but not loud enough to wake Ginny.

"Hmm?" her eyes flapped open, puzzlement filling them. "Ron?" she said a little too loudly.

Ron unknowingly placed a finger on her lips; they mustn't wake Ginny! By then, Hermione was fully awake. She looked down at the finger touching her lips. Ron saw this and shot his hand away like he had previously done. "Hermione…well, first I should ask, how are you?"

She smiled contently, "I'm fine…now."

He grinned sheepishly and nodded, "Good. Um, I came to get you because Harry needs to talk to us…about something."

"Oh," she stretched her arms with a yawn, "let me just…"

Ron let out his hand to help her out. She stared at it for a while, which made Ron feel a little uncomfortable. He began to bring his hand in, but Hermione grabbed it, "Thank you, Ron."

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry paced his way back and forth muttering unrecognizable things to himself. He turned his head and faced Ron and her who were sitting impatiently on Ron's bed, "If we…No, never mind." With that, Harry went straight back to striding.

"Well, we could…," he began again, "no, that wouldn't work either." He shook his head busily.

"Harry, we've been sitting here for thirty minutes, just watching you march back and forth," Hermione swung her head from side to side to emphasize 'back and forth'. "What are you trying to _say_ anyway, Harry?"

"We need to leave," he bluntly stated before adding, "_now._"

Hermione attentively nodded her head as if fully agreeing with Harry's plan, "It's now or never," she said while looking at Ron who hadn't said a word yet. "What do you think, Ron?"

His words fumbled as he said, "notrightnow."

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione asked, truthfully not knowing what he said. But Harry seemed to understand Ron's mumbling perfectly; after all, he only _bunked_ with Ron for six years!

"What's your reason?" Harry asked curiously

"My M-Mum," he mumbled once again.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and then from Ron to Harry. She honestly had no clue…_OHHH! _

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione asked though she knew exactly what he meant. She studied his expression; his face had gone a tad pink after she had asked this. He lowered his gaze and cracked a knuckle or two.

"She'll be really…upset that we just _left_, you know?" His voice quivered a bit before adding, "I don't want to have this thought in the back of my mind that my mum has no idea where we are… She'll be more worried than she'd be if we told her."

Harry patted Ron's back understandingly. Hermione just sighed; Ron really cared about his family, and it made him all the more endearing and loyal. She couldn't help but think what type of husband and father he'd be, _he'll be a wonderful father and such a devoted husband; I just wish I could be the one he was devoted to…Wait, what am I saying? Hello, Hermione! You're supposed to be thinking about the Horcruxes right now! But thinking about being the future Mrs. Ron Weasley is so much more comforting… _

"Uh, Hermione?"

Startled, Hermione woke herself from her daydream.

"Did you hear what I said?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her face turned the color of Ron's hair as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"I said that we can wait until tomorrow where we'll tell Ron's parents _only_ that we're leaving. Then,"

"We will leave," Ron stated confidently. Hermione bobbed her head in agreement.

"Well," she began rather exasperated, "It's four in the morning, and I'm not the least bit tired," she smiled widely at her sarcastic remark.

"Alright, alright," Harry said with a soft laugh, "you can leave now."

All three of them laughed, but it wasn't necessarily about what Harry had just said. Hermione felt they all hadn't laughed together in the longest time; she knew that none of them had "searching for Horcruxes" on the top of their list of things to do in the summer, but it was a task they had to complete.

It was sort of silly, laughing about something that wasn't even that funny, but none of them could stop. Ron's face was bright red while he rolled on the floor with Harry. Hermione, at first, giggled delicately, but after seeing Ron and Harry roaring with hilarity, she joined them. The trio rolled on the floor together for a few more minutes before finally catching their breaths. They sat still in a circle on the carpet letting out tiny snorts every once in a while. Hermione sighed,

"Well, I should get going then. Thank you, guys. I haven't laughed this hard in ages."

"I think the last time I laughed this hard was when Malfoy turned into a bouncing ferret," Ron said while smirking. Harry chuckled a bit while Hermione giggled. She stopped suddenly when she remembered how she'd get back to her room. It was too dark to go alone…

Just then, Harry stood up to say, "Gotta use the bathroom," and he quickly dashed out the door. Ron laughed a bit,

"Guess he had to go, huh?"

Hermione smiled at Ron's humor but suddenly found herself talking, "Ron?" she said timidly.

"Yea?"

"Well…um…could you take me back to my room?" He eyed her for a while with a somewhat shocked expression, but it softened as he amiably said,

"Of course, Hermione."

Hermione felt color rush into her cheeks.

* * *

Well, here he was again, at Hermione and Ginny's bedroom door. Ron stared down at the blackness underneath him; it really was hard to see. The whole way down from his room, Ron had held Hermione's hand tightly as if he was afraid he'd lose her. Leaving tomorrow for the Horcruxes had really taken a toll on Ron; his heart ached at the fact that one of them could die. Thinking about that made Ron's stomach do six back flips and four somersaults. He _couldn't_ lose Hermione. He didn't really know _why_ he felt this strongly about losing her, but the micro-mini voice that hardly ever spoke inside him insisted that he was in love…in love with Hermione Jane Granger. Ron tried to deny this as much as he could, but that little voice was terribly strong. Before Ron had a chance to say anything, he felt a warm peck on his…cheek. Hermione had just kissed his…cheek.

"Thank you, Ron," she whispered, "you really are my best friend."

_Friend. Friend? Oh. _

"You're…you're welcome, Hermione," he said rather ineptly.

She ran her hand through his hair quickly and then froze. _Okaayyy, she just ran her fingers through my hair…_

Though it was dark, Ron could see too eyes that were insanely wide. So this wasn't only awkward for him.

* * *

_Why did I do that? Well, his hair is practically **inviting** people to run their fingers through it. I'm sure everyone does that…No, no, I know why I did that. I'm in love with Ronald Weasley. Merlin! _

"Well…I…er…should go in now," Hermione ran into her room and quickly closed the door behind her leaving a very confused Ron standing outside.

* * *

**A/N: well, there ya go! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Please rate and review and let me know what you think! Thanks mucho!**

fernie


	4. Another Unexpected Visitor

I'm so sorry about the wait! Seriously, it's been more than two weeks; that's pretty bad! Of course, school might be a pretty good reason (ASB, Mock Trial, Homework)...Well, I made this chapter a bit longer to say I'm sorry!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4** Another Unexpected Visitor

Usually, in the Burrow, mornings consisted of loud rackets in the kitchen, loud rackets after one of Fred and George's pranks were pulled and loud rackets from Ron's room as Ginny yelled five or six times to wake him up. But Grimmauld Place had a sort of eerie effect on the mornings. Mrs. Weasley was probably taking caution as to not break anything in the kitchen, Fred and George definitely had to rid the house of all pranks, and Ginny, most likely, was still asleep.

In one of the Grimmauld Place's many bedrooms, a ginger-haired boy laid comfortably on an antique, wooden bed. The blinding-white sheets had twisted all over his lanky body, almost as if he were in a straight jacket. His chest lifted and fell with each snore while a trickle of drool spilled from his mouth. He stirred a bit after a long chill swept through his body. Unexpectedly, he shot open his piercing blue eyes.

_It was just a dream. Phew... for a minute there, I actually thought Hermione had kissed my cheek before running her fingers through my hair. But, it was just a bloody dream! Well, that's a relief! _

"Hey, mate, you up?"

Ron nearly fell out of his bed from shock.

"Whoa, there, Ron. Are you okay?"

_Oh, it's just Harry. _

"Yeaaahh, okay, you must be only half-awake."

"No!" Ron protested. _He was awake! He was just overwhelmed by his dream. _"I was just shocked," Ron said a little too quickly.

"Where'd you go with Hermione, last night?" Harry said with a gleam in his eye.

Ron shot Harry a scared glance. "Are you reading my mind?" he asked somewhat frightened.

"W-What? No…"

"So then, how did you know about my dream?" Ron voice infused with both anger and confusion.

"Ron, are you feeling alright? Last time—"

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione burst through the bedroom door. She was wearing deep red robes and Muggle clothing underneath. Her hair was nicely done, and in the tight clutch of her right hand laid her wand. To match her prepared attire, she expressed determination on her face, but after making eye-contact with Ron, her face lost all fortitude as embarrassment crept in.

_Okay…so it wasn't a dream. _

For another minute or so, she stared intently at the floor. But, as if being zapped by electricity, she shot her face back up expressing anger.

"Why aren't you two ready?" she snapped.

Ron and Harry looked nervously at each other. It was no use arguing back; Hermione would probably just outsmart them like she always did.

"Oh, honestly, you two can't be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

_What does she think I'm thinking? _

"I cannot believe you both are still in bed! Is this anyway to…"

"Hermione! It's six in the morning!" Harry retorted.

"Exactly. We should be downstairs _already_ telling Ron's parents of our plans!" she huffed before continuing, "It really irks me that you two cannot even perform the littlest of responsibilities! I mean, how hard is it to get up in the morning, get ready, and…"

Ron watched Hermione who continued to complain about Merlin-knows-what. _She's beautiful even when she's annoying. _He smiled to himself before coming to his senses. Hermione was getting a little freaky…

"Hermione," Ron finally spoke.

She looked at him and immediately stopped.

"Give us ten minutes or less. We'll be ready, okay?" he cocked his head to the left while looking pleadingly at Hermione.

She sighed and nodded acceptingly, but that didn't stop her from opening her mouth once again,

"Oh! And—"

"Ronald, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley swung open the door making it slam against the wall. She looked at Hermione and all worry left her face, "Oh, Hermione, dear. You're up here."

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"Morning, dear. Yes, well, you three need to come downstairs right _now_."

"What's the reason, mum?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Headmistress McGonagall is here," she said before leaving rather hurriedly to probably make her way back downstairs.

Ron drifted his eyes to see Harry exhale intensely.

* * *

As Harry descended from the stairs he saw McGonagall sitting in a very upright position at the end of a long sofa. Her dark purple robes blended in the overall darkness of the Black residence. Without the Weasley's red hair, the room would've appeared just about as boring and dreary as every other room in the house. Normally, the many wrinkles on McGonagall's face scrunched together from smiling. But today, she wore a sullen expression, the creases on her faces drooping, and her usually bright eyes remained hollow. But after seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she replaced her sorrow with somewhat fake smile. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger! It's so lovely to see you three again!"

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," they spoke in unison.

"Well, I should just cut straight to what I'm here for. I'm aware of your encounter, Mr. Potter, with Rookwood." Harry nodded a bit before she looked at everyone else, "Well, as much as it pains me to say, Hogwarts _is_ in danger. We have extensive security inside and outside of Hogwarts and we have notified Minister Scrimgeour." Harry flinched at hearing Scrimgeor's name. "I must inform you all that, as of right now, Hogwarts is closed down…" she lowered her head a bit before addressing the group once more, "So, it will be okay if you," she eyed Harry, "began your…" Her words died away. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes were widened knowing the next words that would fall from McGonagall's mouth. She seemed to understand. "May I see you three in the kitchen, please?"

"You haven't _told_ them yet?" McGonagall's eyes shook with worry and confusion.

"We were going to do that today, Professor," Harry said assuredly.

"Actually," Hermione began rather flustered, "we were going to do it earlier but,"

"Professor, what Hermione _means_ is that we'll do it right now," Ron smiled weakly and then looked at Hermione who appeared a bit stunned.

"Well get to it, then!" McGonagall suppressed a small smile, and this time it was a real one.

* * *

"And you're planning on leaving _after_ your Apparation test, yes?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered, still shocked from everything she had just heard. 

Ron's eyes expanded as he suddenly remembered Harry's and his Apparation test scheduled for next week. Ron cringed a bit at the thought of his previous test…_half an **eyebrow**, Blimey!_ As Ron recollected the events of that horrid day, he was interrupted with a nudge in his stomach. He looked down to see Hermione giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I..."

"I forgot too. So did Harry. Don't be sorry," he said while he gazed tenderly at her. The twelve freckles that he loved to count lay perfectly on her smooth and soft face.

The corners of her mouth twitched briefly before motioning for Ron to say something to his parents.

"…Right! So after the exam, we'll leave…" Ron hastily spoke avoiding eye-contact with his mum.

"You're really going to do this, huh?" Mr. Weasley asked with a hint of regard in his voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded resolutely. "Where are you planning on going first?"

"Arthur! You're _letting _them go?" Mrs. Weasley glared fearfully at her husband.

"I couldn't think of a better time to start," he said matter-of-factly.

"They could be _killed_!" Mrs. Weasley's shoulders shook as she cried softly. Ron watched his father lovingly embrace her.

"You know these three, Molly. They're strong,"

"I couldn't agree less, Molly," Professor McGonagall said affirmatively.

As she ducked her head and continued crying gently, Mrs. Weasley nodded finally and waved her hand at the trio as if giving them her blessing.

Ron heaved a great sigh of relief.

* * *

Hermione briskly bobbed her impatient knee up and down while sitting on a very uncomfortable couch in the front of the Black residence. A massive book was sprawled on her lap while dozens of other books surrounded her shaking feet. Ron and Harry were not back from the Testing Center yet, and it was driving her mad! They should be back already! But, being the bright witch that she was, Hermione decided to do some more Horcrux research while she waited. Earlier in the day, she had unexpectedly discovered Sirius' grand library while looking for Crookshanks. Merlin, was it _grand_! She browsed for an hour or two before taking a few books downstairs. She would've stayed in that library forever, but she was afraid someone might catch her. After all, it wasn't _her_ library. But the books were so intriguing. _Sirius definitely had good taste_. Hermione smiled briefly while she remembered one of the books she had found-- _A Brief Study of Animagi_. Strangely though, the book was definitely not _brief._ It was just about the same size as _Hogwarts, A History_. 

But what made Hermione smile was the inside of the book, notes scribbled on almost every page, a few unrecognizable stains, and a very remarkable photo at the very end-- a young, black-haired man tossing a tiny baby into the air. As the baby finally reached the man's arms, another man with glasses and the same raven-colored hair walked into the picture and laughed brightly. It pained her to know that only one of the people in the picture was living. She yearned deeply to show Harry this picture, but she knew he wouldn't be able to take it. Her thoughts quickly jumped back to the book in front of her. She was halfway through it, but had no luck, and yet every once in a while, Hermione jotted few notes on the lengthy parchment resting by her bobbing knee.

_CRACK!_

Hermione shot her head up and brushed away the bushy curls that had fallen out of her bun. A very proud-looking Harry Potter smiled directly at Hermione. She squealed excitedly and gave him an enormous hug, "Congratulations, Harry." It was then that she remembered the other boy that went to the testing center—the boy with the adorable lop-sided grin. "Where's Ron?"

Harry's smile faltered as he cleared his throat, "He uh…"

Hermione's face fell slightly, _I don't understand. I really thought he was—_

_POP!_

There, next to Harry, was a very relieved-looking Ron with a somewhat smug look on his face. He shrugged uncomfortably at Hermione who was staring wide-eyed at him.

"We passed!" He said as if to wake Hermione from her trance.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry who chuckled softly knowing that he had just pulled a joke on her. But now wasn't the time for scolding Harry. In a few moments it would be, but now, she just wanted to hug Ron. She jumped into his arms unexpectedly and whispered into his ear, "I knew you could do it."

Ron's face turned a vibrant red.

Harry cleared his throat rather loudly making the two immediately tear apart from each other. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. _She was enjoying that hug. _Ron had managed to recover most of his natural skin tone, but a few pink splotches remained on his cheeks. At that moment, Mr. Weasley apparated into the living room; he raised an eyebrow at the trio after noticing how terribly quiet it was. He looked at Ron who still appeared a tad shocked. Harry had that famous nonchalant expression on his face, which was always present when…_tension_ aroused between his best friends. Hermione was staring intently at the floor.

"Congrats again, boys," he said before making his way toward the kitchen.

"So…uh, what do you have there, Hermione?" Harry asked while pointing to the large pile of books scattered on the floor.

"I was researching…about the Horcruxes,"

"Did you find anything?"

Hermione didn't answer right away; she stared again at the floor thinking everything over. "Harry, Tom Riddle's diary…where is it?"

"I've already destroyed that one…"

"Yes, Harry, but where is it?"

"At the Malfoy Manor, I suppose," he said casually.

"I think we should retrieve it. What if it falls in the wrong hands…_again_?"

Harry and Ron nodded slowly, not once looking Hermione in the eye.

"You guys think it's a bad idea?" Hermione sounded appalled and hurt.

"No, it's a good idea, Hermione. That Horcrux should _not_ be with the Malfoys." Harry reassured her.

She nodded, quite pleased with her idea.

"I think we should leave tonight," Hermione added.

"For the Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked with a hint of confusion.

"No, for Godric's Hollow. There could be something there," Harry said before Hermione could answer. She stared quizzically at Harry. _Doesn't he want to go alone?_

"Harry," she began hesitantly, "do you want Ron and me to be there with you?"

He sighed and placed his hands on Ron and Hermione's shoulders. He looked at both of them before speaking. "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

* * *

Three words—Fred and George. _Merlin, save me, _Ron thought to himself. They just _had_ to come _today_. It was a good thing he, Harry, and Hermione were leaving at midnight; otherwise he would never hear the end of Fred and George's constant teasing. At the moment though, it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. _Bugger!_

In the kitchen, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George were completely engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap giving Ron the chance to escape the evil wrath of his brothers.

He peered into the living room to see a very worn out Hermione practically falling asleep on the book in her hands. In an attempt to not frighten her, he marched in with a strong yet caring, "Hermione."

Her eyes shot open as she looked up at Ron. _She **was** sleeping_.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ron said, truly meaning every word.

"No, it's good you did that. I can't believe I fell asleep; how irresponsible of me!" She slapped her hand to her head.

"Don't do that to yourself," he sighed after taking in her entire appearance. They hadn't even left, and yet Hermione looked utterly jaded. "You need a break, a very _long_ break, okay, Hermione?"

She let out a loud huff.

He chuckled softly at her stubbornness as he planted himself next to her.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered as she stared at the book in her lap.

"Hmm?" he replied while absently playing with a curl in her hair. She looked up into his blue eyes and inhaled deeply.

"We haven't really had that much time to talk,"

"'Course we have," Ron began, "we talk all the time!"

"No, Ron, I mean _alone_," she blushed a little.

"Oh," Ron silently cursed himself at his own stupidity. "Well, we can talk now. I'm pretty sure Harry, Ginny, and the twin monsters from Hell won't be interrupting anytime soon."

Hermione giggled and bat Ron on the arm. "Don't call your brothers that!" she said with a smile.

"You're right; they're really the twin gits from Idiotsville," he said seriously.

"Ron!" Hermione playfully smacked his arm again.

"Oi! What is with this violence?" Ron questioned with a fake look of sadness on his face. They both laughed at Ron's terrible acting attempt. When the laughter ceased, Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione?" Ron began timidly.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Um…" he contemplated on how he should phrase what he had to say. _I'm sorry? Are you still mad at me? I never meant to hurt you? Yeah, that's a good one. I'll say that one._

"Hermione, did I ever apologize for being such an unbearable prat all year?"_ Bloody hell, that's not what I wanted to say! Smooth, Ron. Smooth._

Her small shoulders shook with tiny laughter, "No, Ron, you actually didn't."

"I-I-I never meant to…hurt you, Hermione." _There we go!_

"I know, Ron. But…but you did." She lifted her head from his shoulder to look him square in his face. He was worried, terribly worried.

Ron exhaled greatly preparing himself for what he was just about to say. "It…it was hard hearing that you had…"

"Had _what_ Ron?"

"…snogged Krum," he whispered.

"_Ron_," she shook her head while smiling, "I might've kissed him, but why did that make you go out with Lavender?"

_Should I really tell her? Should I tell her I wanted to make her jealous? _

"I…" he looked down at her and suddenly noticed that they were only a few centimeters away from each other. He could count every one of her eyelashes. They fluttered as she soundly shut her eyes, inching even closer. He placed his palm on her cheek, this time keeping it there, and used his other hand to lift her chin up. They were so close…

"Is Ickle Ronniekins going to kiss his Hermione?"

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder.

"How long have you two been here?" she asked skeptically.

"Isn't it interesting, Fred?"

"What, George?"

"The doors in this house don't creak!"

"Is that so, George?"  
"Indeed so!"

"Or maybe, these two _love-birds _could only hear one thing!" Fred piped.

"What's that, Fred?"

"Enough!" Ron bellowed, "We get your point!" he marched past Fred and George to make his way into the kitchen. Of course, he elbowed them on his way.

* * *

A/N: please tell me what you think! rate and reviewwww :-) 


	5. Realizations

**Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews; they're what encourage me to write more! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I had so much to write this chapter...I still don't know why I took so long. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters, though I do own the books!

_**Previously: **_

"_Is Ickle Ronniekins going to kiss his Hermione?" _

_Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder._

"_How long have you two been here?" she asked skeptically. _

"_Isn't it interesting, Fred?" _

"_What, George?" _

"_The doors in this house don't creak!"_

"_Is that so, George?"  
"Indeed so!"_

"_Or maybe, these two love-birds could only hear one thing!" Fred piped. _

"_What's that, Fred?" _

"_Enough!" Ron bellowed, "We get your point!" he marched past Fred and George making sure to elbow them on the way.

* * *

_

Ch. 5 **Realizations **

As Ron strut his way angrily upstairs, Hermione remained sitting in the dusky living room. _What had just happened?_ She couldn't believe that she had almost _kissed_ Ron! But, of course, Fred and George—the twin demons from Hell who were _bravely_ still standing in the room—just _had_ to ruin the perfect moment. She eyeballed them with such anger that if looks could kill, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes would be without owners.

"Why did you two do that?" she barked furiously.

They merely shrugged (at the same time) with those _stupid_ grins plastered on their faces.

"Think of it this way," Fred began but was cut short.

"No, I'd rather not think of it _your _way," and Hermione strode passed them quickly, making her way upstairs. She checked Ron and Harry's room and was surprised to find it empty. Hastily, she searched through all the room's upstairs, but Ron was nowhere to be found. She approached the library…_but Ron couldn't have gone in here…could he? _Hermione slowly opened the tall door, which, remarkably, did _not_ creak. She rolled her eyes as the thought of Fred and George penetrated her mind. There, in the overall gloomy atmosphere of the library, was a very conspicuous red-haired boy…_reading_…a _book_. Hermione rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"R-Ron?"

His head bolted upright as he stared worriedly at Hermione.

"Oh," he calmed down a bit, "it's you, Hermione. I thought it was someone else."

She smiled awkwardly.

"I didn't think anyone would find me here because…"

"It's Sirius' library?"

He gave her a questioning look that spoke for itself.

"I've been in here already, Ron," Hermione pulled up a chair next to Ron and plopped onto it.

"I think I could've guessed that wherever there's a library, there's a Hermione Granger," he grinned foolishly earning a playful punch from her.

"What are you reading?" she asked while trying to peak at the book in his hand. He noticed and laughed at her curiosity.

"It's called _Animagi: A Study of the Art_. I don't really know why it caught my eye, probably because it was just lying on the floor. Anyway, it's quite interesting, really," he scrutinized the faint lettering that made up the title and leafed through the yellow pages creating a wind of dust. Hermione smiled to herself; this had to be a sign. Why would _both_ of them open up an Animagi book?

"Ron-"

"Hermione-"

"You go first, Ron."

He inhaled a great whiff of the grimy air before blowing it all back out. "I'm sorry about Fred and George," he mumbled.

"So am I," Hermione said throatily and rather…_suggestively_. Ron raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her before looking down to hide his pink cheeks. He cleared his dust-filled throat uncomfortably.

"Um…er…what did you have to say anyway?"

_Did she hear him correctly? Did he just misinterpret that **obvious** hint she just gave him? Merlin, Ron really is **thick**!_

"I…" she really was at a loss for words. "Ronald Weasley, how can you be so _stupid!_"

His eyes expanded for a millisecond before realization dawned on him making them narrow angrily. "What in bloody hell are you on about, Hermione?"

"You're just so…ugh!" she threw her hands into the air and shook her head furiously.

"What did I do this time? No one will ever be good enough for you, will they?" he spat back.

"I didn't say that!"

"No! But you know it's true!" At this point, they were both standing up, inches away from each other, reenacting the heated scene after the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"Ron, you have no idea what you're even saying!"

"I _know_ that you called me stupid!"

Hermione snorted, "Well, only a stupid person would suck face with Lavender _Brown_!"

"Only a _stupid_ person would snog Viktor Krum!"

"Well I guess I'm not stupid then!" Ron's jaw dropped nearly ten feet.

"What do you mean?" he asked, worry saturating his words.

"I mean what I said, Ron," she began softly, "I didn't snog Viktor. I was waiting for…But really, I don't even understand why I didn't just kiss Viktor!" her voice grew angry again.

"WHAT!" Ron's voice shook with rage, "FINE! Be my guest! See if I care!"

"UGH! Even after you say things like that, I can't believe I still love you!" Immediately afterwards, Hermione's very petite hand clasped over her mouth. _Oh God, I did not just say that. No wait, I did! Oh Merlin! _Too shocked to move, Hermione remained right in front of Ron looking into his insanely wide, blue eyes.

"Y-you…" Ron spoke quietly, "you…what did you say?"

_Oh sure, ask me what I just said—even though I'm too stunned to talk—I don't care._

Hermione slowly lowered her hand, still wide-eyed, and a surge of color rushed into her cheeks.

"I didn't…" her voice squeaked as she tried to regain it, but it was too late; tears leaked from her eyes, "I didn't kiss Viktor, Ron."

He looked at her sympathetically and sighed, "Hermione," enveloping her into his arms, he continued, "I hate it when you cry, especially when _I_ make you cry, which I tend to do a lot…please don't," he spoke kindly as he cradled her.

"All those things I said while we were arguing," she whispered into his chest, "I didn't mean any of them, Ron."

"Me too," he said while absently stroking her hair.

"Except…I did mean the last thing…"

Ron froze when hearing those words. He swallowed hard on the enormous lump in his throat. It seemed to be growing…rapidly, "Hermione," he croaked, "you're right. I _have_ been stupid. It was never Lavender, not even for a split second… It was _always_… you, Hermione," he looked down to see her wiping her eyes and continued, "I love you, Hermione." Ron waited for a reaction; Hermione nervously bit her bottom lip, too bewildered to even mouth what she wanted to say. Seeing as how Hermione wasn't going to speak anytime soon, he leaned down and whispered against her mouth,

"Hermione, I don't think Fred and George or my mum or any other family member of mine will barge in _this_ time. I say we embrace this moment, yes?" She let out a tiny laugh and then swung her arms around his neck. From his incredible height, Ron eased his head down capturing Hermione's lips in a sweet and tender kiss. As it prolonged into a deeper one, Ron and Hermione only had one thing on their minds, _finally…_

Eventually, they broke apart, learning that they hadn't been breathing for a while. _Breathing is so overrated, anyway._ Overwhelmed, Hermione gripped Ron's shoulder to take a good look at him. He was still a bit flushed from the fight and the…kiss, and yet he had the goofiest smile glued to his face.

"I always knew our first kiss would be in a library," Hermione said before letting out a giggle.

"Really?" Ron grinned, "I was picturing more of a…Quidditch Pitch. But a dusty and warm library in Grimmauld Place works for me too. I'm with you; that's all I need." he winked at Hermione before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

The silence in the kitchen stung Harry's ears. Fred and George had left, leaving Harry in a very awkward position. Across the table sat a rather timid-looking Ginny who was picking at her nails. He contemplated on how he should approach the situation. _Leave? Talk? Continue to stare?_ Thankfully, he was saved by the entrance of his best friends who seemed to be…holding hands? He smiled briefly before making-eye contact with Ginny. Her expression was unreadable. 

"How did the game end?" Ron asked, breaking the stare-off between Harry and Ginny.

"Oh," Harry squirmed in his seat to face Ron and Hermione (who were still holding hands), "Fred and…Ginny…won." His tongued shriveled as he said Ginny's name aloud; it was the first time he said it since that day in St. Mungo's. He had cried her name vociferously as she dragged his hysterical self out of the hospital ward. It wasn't the most _romantic_ moment, but at least she had forgiven him, or maybe she felt sorry for him. He hoped it was the former.

"Then Fred and George went into the living room," Ginny finished with another unreadable voice. Both Hermione and Ron reddened when hearing her, and Harry had a good idea why.

"I see you two patched things up but not before you had another row." He smirked at them knowingly.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione said in a know-it-all sort of way.

"We heard you," it was Ginny's turn to sneer, "of course, we couldn't make out the _exact_ words…" she covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"And then," Harry continued, "the yelling stopped, so we reckoned you two _resolved_ your differences. Besides, the holding hands thing is a clear clue." Ginny let out a tiny laugh and Harry beamed. He was actually quite happy his best friends had _finally_ gotten together.

"What about you two?" Hermione straightforwardly and a bit angrily pointed out. "It seems Ron and I had interrupted both of you _gawking_ at each other." Ginny's laughter ceased instantly as Harry stiffened in his seat.

The awkwardness in the room was thicker than molasses.

"Um, Hermione, I think I hear my mum calling us," Ron muttered.

"No, Ron, I don't hear her,"

"Just…come on!" Ron shot one last glance at Harry, mouthing 'I'm sorry.'

The air was tense again.

"Harry?" Ginny spoke solemnly.

"Y-yes?"

"Why do I get this feeling that you, Ron, and Hermione are…up to something?"

Harry's face clouded over as a fierce battle broke out in his head. _Tell her, you git! No, don't tell her! _He looked up at Ginny to see the most genuine expression lying on her face. Her eyebrows were faintly furrowed and her eyes bore so much inquiry. How was he supposed to _not_ tell her! This was going to be complicated.

"We…we're not up to anything, Gin."

Her chair screeched across the floor as she rose up promptly, "Harry James Potter, do_ not_ tell me you aren't doing anything when I _know_ you're doing something!"

"Gin—"

"No! You're going to say another lie! Damn it, Harry, why don't you ever talk about things with me! Just because we're broken up doesn't mean I don't have a right to know! Not only am I your ex-girlfriend, but I'm also Ron's sister!"

"Ginny," he started angrily while standing up, "I'm doing this to—"

"No! Don't you dare say you're doing this to protect me! I'm not a baby, Harry! I can take care of myself," she sniffed making Harry's stern gaze soften. "Harry, I want to know what you're doing. All of you—including my parents—have shut me out! I'm not daft; I know there's something going on. If you could just _tell_ me…" she looked to the ground and rubbed her eyes. "I-I want to-to _help_ you, Harry."

Harry slowly tilted her head up with his hands and looked straight into her eyes. They spoke for her; she really cared. He sighed and tried to muster some courage to tell her.

"Alright, Gin, I'll tell you," he grazed her wet cheek with his thumb, making her smile gratefully.

* * *

Ron heaved a deep sigh as he fell onto the nearest bed in his room. Fatigue overtook every part of his body. Packing was not easy, and he just wanted to sleep! But that little voice inside of him echoed, _it's for Hermione, you selfish prat!_ He placed his weary head in his hands just to rest his eyes… 

"Ron!" He sprung his head up and strained to see to see a very flustered Hermione standing before him, hands on her hips.

"Er-my-nee?" he croaked trying ever-so-hard to wake up. But before he could stand up he heard a laugh and felt a soft kiss on his cheek. Okay, he was definitely awake now! "Sorry, Hermione, I sort of nodded off…"

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "You look adorable when you sleep, and it's alright, Ron. I've put you through loads today, anyway. While you were resting, I did a bit more research on Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…"

"…And?"

"_And_, I think when we go to Godric's Hollow we might find a few more clues; remember, Dumbledore said one of the Horcruxes was something Gryffindor…or Ravenclaw, and…_what_, Ron?"

Ron studied every feature on Hermione's face; they all pointed to worry. She was beyond doubt bothered by something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Why are you looking at me like that?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You're anxious about something, Hermione; I know it."

"What? No I'm not _anxious_ about anything," Hermione lied through her teeth. "Why don't you trust me?"

"If you're scared for Harry and me-"

"Ron…"

"I'm serious, Hermione. If you're worried about Harry or me, just know that we've been doing this type of thing for years now," he said reassuringly.

"I…I know that, Ron." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily, "I'm actually worried about my...p-parents…" she looked up to capture an understanding gaze from Ron. "I keep…I keep having these drea--no, _nightmares_ that something bad is going to happen to them. I just wish I could've said a proper goodbye…"

"Would you like to?"

"What?"

"Hermione," he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, trying in every possible way to comfort her, "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if we made one pit stop. Besides, _all_ of us can Apparate now." He smiled haphazardly earning a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We'll have to ask him," Hermione whispered with her forehead still resting against Ron's.

_SLAM! _

Both Ron and Hermione jumped in shock and jolted their heads toward the door. It opened slowly as a sulking, raven-haired boy trudged in. He glanced at Ron and Hermione and shook his head slowly, reading their minds.

"She understands that she can't come, but she's still upset. I suppose you heard the door slam?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "Yep," he looked back at the door, "that was her."

"Well at least you talked to her, Harry." Hermione said encouragingly. Harry simply shrugged.

* * *

Hermione watched her best friend mope as he sat on his bed, staring furiously at the floor. She shut her eyes trying to rid this complication out of her life, but it continued to sear through her mind as images of her parents being held as hostages permeated every bit of it. Without thinking she held her hand out, which was immediately grabbed by Ron. He squeezed it a few times pacifying Hermione greatly. She thought back to what she had originally wanted to speak to Harry about, but as of this moment it seemed quite unnecessary. Well, to _her_, anyway. Ron, on the other hand, had tapped Hermione gently on the shoulder suggesting she talk to Harry right away. Gathering all the courage she could possibly hoard, she opened her dry mouth to speak. No words came out, save for a slight gasp for air. 

"H-Harry?" her voice was raspy and nervous. She caught his eyes, which, though very weary, showed he was listening. Hermione timidly continued, "W-well, see…I've been—" she looked at Ron as if asking for help, "—having these…" but before she could continue, two _POPs _cut her short. Hermione felt Ron's hand grow tense…the twins were back.

"Dearest Hermione," Fred began pleasantly, "you are wanted downstairs…"  
"…and right away," George finished.

"D-do you know why?" Hermione gripped Ron's hand hesitantly.

Fred and George exchanged insecure glances, which showed no sign of humor, and then disapparated. Seeing this, Hermione felt herself grow weak.

As quickly as they could, the trio apparated to the kitchen, unaware of what to expect. Evidently, upon seeing two _un_anticipatedpeople, Hermione practically fainted.

"Mum? Dad?" she squeaked, instantaneously grabbing Ron's wrist. Hermione wondered how she ever managed to make it through her years at Hogwarts without holding Ron Weasley's hand.

A minute of absolute silence passed before Mrs. Granger scooped her daughter in her arms sobbing uncontrollably, "Oh, my Hermione!" Suddenly a thought struck Hermione…her nightmares were wrong. Her parents were fine! Relieved, though a bit overwhelmed, she finally returned her mother's strong embrace with all the love she possessed.

"Hermione," Tonks started, interrupting the moment between mother and daughter, "your parents were in danger at your house. We had no choice but to bring them here…" Hermione nodded understandingly before hugging her father.

"Let me tell you, Hermione, your mother and I didn't just give in right away," her father said with a chuckle.

"But now, we can be together as a family this summer!" piped her mother making Hermione freeze in her dad's embrace.

She scanned the room, receiving worried glances from everyone except her parents. As if reading her mind, they nodded, indirectly insisting that she tell her parents straight away.

"Actually, mum, tonight Harry, Ron, and I are…leaving…to finish Dumbledore's mission." Hermione shut her eyes afterwards, avoiding any of the _several_ looks that her parents gave off. A soft, 'oh' escaped her mother's mouth making tears immerse from her closed lids.

"J-just you three? No one else?" Hermione's mum quivered in fear.

"Actually, Mrs. Granger, the Order of Phoenix will keep a close watch on them," Tonks assured rather quickly.

"Mum, we're doing this for Dumbledore and…" she paused briefly, "… for Harry and his safety." Her mother and father nodded blankly making Hermione's stomach twist into a dozen knots.

* * *

The clock downstairs chimed an exceptionally loud and eerie sound, announcing it was midnight, and breaking the strong silence in Harry and Ron's room. Harry performed the shrinking spell on his trunk to make it easily accessible at any time. He reached into his pocket and firmly grasped the locket he had found that night with Dumbledore. This was it; this was the beginning of a new life. He looked across the room to see Ron staring aimlessly at the floor. Would they be able to laugh about the stupidest of things anymore? _No, _Harry reasoned, _this new life did not call for laughter. _

"Harry," Ron said apathetically while keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Yeah, mate?" Harry replied making Ron look up with a concerned expression,

"I know you still care for my sister." Harry didn't say a word allowing Ron to continue, "I think it would be better if you told her your feelings. We really don't ruddy know what to…expect on this mission." Harry pondered Ron's words for a bit, _maybe I should tell her…or maybe not._ With that, he merely shrugged at Ron and headed for the door.

He entered the living room—dreading each and every step—to see Ron already there with Hermione and her parents by his side. Harry rolled his eyes as he had completely disregarded his ability to Apparate. He exchanged determined glances with Ron and Hermione, but as he walked towards them, something came over him. Looking all around the room, Harry did not see Ginny; he gave a "one-minute" signal with his finger at Hermione and Ron, and with a quick _CRACK_, he apparated himself outside Ginny's door and rapped against it with his knuckles.

"C-come in," he heard Ginny say in the weakest voice.

Harry stormed in, plunked himself on the bed next to Ginny, and kissed her…hard. They broke apart, Ginny appearing utterly confused. She opened her mouth to talk, but Harry placed his finger on top.

"Ginny, I can't leave knowing that I didn't tell you…I…l-love you…because I do, and I'm the world's biggest prat for leaving you then and _now_. But I have to go, and I want to leave understanding that you and I are…good. Are we good?"

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes scaring Harry for a bit, but then she smiled and nodded zealously.

"We are good, Harry." She kissed him once more before adding, "take care of yourself…and Hermione…and _Ron_."

Harry grinned foolishly, "I will, Gin." He got up to leave but continued to stare at her goofily; she grabbed his arm and whispered,

"Good luck…and…I love you too, Harry."

After a few more farewells and many tears from Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to Godric's Hollow starting a brand new journey. The trio stood in a line in front of the Potter's house, which did not appear to have previously been a murder scene. Harry gulped loudly compelling Hermione (who was in the middle) to grab the hands of the two most important people in her life. They continued gaping at the house, each too anxious to make the first step.

* * *

**I was going to include them actually entering the house this chapter, but I figured I'd save it for the next chapter :-). Please tell me what you think. I love input! **

**fernie **


	6. Supposed to be Dead

Hello! I'm so incredibly sorry (as always)for the delay. So many things have been going on, but I enjoy writing this fanfic so it will go on! No worries!

Chapter 6: **Supposed to be Dead**

_**Previously:**_

_After a few more farewells and many tears from Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated to Godric's Hollow starting a brand new journey. The trio stood in a line in front of the Potter's house, which did not appear to have previously been a murder scene. Harry gulped loudly compelling Hermione (who was in the middle) to grab the hands of the two most important people in her life. They continued to gape at the house, each excessively anxious to make the first step.

* * *

_

Harry grated his teeth loudly, soaking up the overall atmosphere of Godric's Hollow—the musty odor, the fervent silence, the dismal willows. For some reason, he couldn't gather enough courage to proceed further. His feet were cemented onto the paved sidewalk, his hands sturdily placed at his sides. He cursed at himself for being such a coward. Suddenly the memory of Dumbledore's death swam through Harry's mind causing him to wriggle his hand free from Hermione's and march straight into the house not once looking back.

He swallowed hard upon viewing the inside; though he couldn't remember a thing about it, he felt somewhat of a connection. His eyes glanced at a striped, dingy couch in the corner of the room and winced as if by instinct. A woman's scream echoed through his ears forcing him to cover them with his hands and run out the back door. Harry found himself sprinting down a row of trees with the woman's shriek still pervading his every thought. He threw himself atop the tall grass and heard it swish as two feet stepped before his head…

* * *

Ron and Hermione silently walked toward the door—hand in hand—both too overwhelmed to speak, but what, Ron thought, were they to talk about, anyway? Quidditch? NEWTs? It all seemed so irrelevant now.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?" Ron said as they made it to the door. He grabbed the doorknob, but Hermione placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her, confused, but at the same time happy. Ron couldn't believe that a single touch from Hermione could make him feel all giddy inside…even if they _were_ in danger.

"Before we go in…I want you to know that…if we don't make it…"

"I love you too, Hermione." The corner of Ron's mouth twitched forming a sweet grin. She responded with a squeeze from her hand that lay on top of his.

Ron turned the knob slightly and pushed open the door. He heard Hermione gasp loudly at the site before their eyes—_everything_ was in place. There were no broken vases or spots of blood scattering the floor, just a plain living room that seemed to speak for itself. _Voldemort was here_. Hermione left Ron's side to scan the room, scrutinizing everything from the table lamps, to the tiny cracks in the walls.

"We should go find Harry," Ron stated while following Hermione with his eyes.

"Yes," she said while staring at the pictures on the walls, "we should." She looked at him and nodded briefly before calling out Harry's name.

"Where do you think he went?" Ron asked.

Hermione simply shrugged and shook her head worriedly.

* * *

Feeling faint, Harry slowly raised his head to meet eyes with a figure towering over him. He couldn't quite make out who it was due to being so light-headed and the murkiness outside. The figure held his hand out, which Harry hesitantly took. It was stiff and skeletal, but as Harry finally became eye-level with the person, he quickly dropped the hand in shock.

"S-Sirius?" he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes.

The figure shook his head swiftly; he smiled grimly and replied,

"_Regulus…_"

On impulse, Harry felt himself shove Regulus with all his might, "You bloody…_Death Eater!_ I've had about _enough_ of you lot!"

Harry tried to disengage himself from the tight grip Regulus now had on his arms, but it was no use; he swore bitterly at the man and kicked him in the shin. Regulus cried out in pain and released Harry as he fell to the ground.

Hastily, Harry ran back to the cottage and found Ron and Hermione staring widely at him.

"There you are!" Ron whispered sharply.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked in a worried mother-like tone.

"Outside…he's…Regulus…bloody tr-traitor…" Harry said between breaths. He felt two hands clasp his shoulders tightly.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled while shaking him, "_Who?_ Who is outside?"

"I am," Hermione lifted her hands from Harry's shoulders to see Regulus standing in the backyard doorway. She covered her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Well I _was_ outside," he limped toward the three, his black boots clunking loudly, "but now, I supposed I'm _in_side, yes?"

"Don't come any closer!" Hermione warned forebodingly.

"You're supposed to be _dead!_" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Regulus gave him a sinister glare and then sank himself on the striped couch.

"You know, Harry," he began, "for someone who is very helpful toward you right now, you're not giving me enough credit. But you did manage to kill my leg!" He chuckled as he rubbed his shin. Harry merely glowered at him. Regulus raised his eyebrows and sighed deeply. "Alright," he started softly, "did you lot give any _clue_ to who R.A.B. was? Where he was? Why he betrayed the Dark—I mean, Voldemort?"

Harry's heart sank when his mind traveled from R.A.B. to the locket to the cup to Dumbledore…But suddenly, R.A.B. popped in again making his mouth drop as he gawked intensely at Regulus.

"Bloody _hell…_" Harry heard Ron murmur, and he nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

"How do _you_ know that _we_ know about R.A.B.?" Harry asked wryly giving Regulus another disgusted look.

Regulus looked at Harry incredulously but shrugged it off, "I suppose I should tell you my story then?

"Yes, well, you're partly correct about me being a Death Eater, Harry. I'm not one anymore—please don't interrupt, Harry. Anyway, I _was_ a Death Eater. I was very much fascinated by all of it, but in the end, it was a bit too much for me. I guess that makes me sound a tad weak." Harry snorted resentfully, but Regulus continued. "Nevertheless…I as assigned a task by Voldemort, but, being the "all-talk" person that I was, I couldn't go through with it. I deserted the Death Eater and…"

"Lupin told me you were killed," Harry interrupted.

"Well…I…no, as you can clearly see, I was _not_ killed. I managed to escape and find refuge…"

"Here?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"I guess you could say that," Regulus replied.

"Why here? Why Godric's Hollow?" Harry's calm and collected voice had turned into a furious yell.

"I knew Voldemort wouldn't find me," Regulus smiled coolly, "a criminal never goes back to the scene of the crime, does he?"

"There's another reason why you're here!" Harry shouted once more. "Y-you were…you were going to kill my parents!" Harry couldn't believe Regulus! _He is sitting there acting all innocent! The nerve of him! _

Regulus looked taken-aback by Harry's increase in impulsiveness; he sat there for a while staring at Harry as if looking right through him. "You're right, Harry."

Harry's eyes popped as he felt the already warm cottage become even warmer. He ran his hand swiftly through his hair, completely speechless.

"But I didn't. Did I?" Regulus asked rhetorically. Harry simply shrugged at Regulus' mock-innocence.

"But you were going to," he said matter-of-factly.

Regulus sighed briefly. "I suppose you three need my help then? I have a tiny hint as to why you're here because I _know_ you wouldn't be here on holiday," he smirked at his joke. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at him with raised eyebrows, obviously not finding his joke funny. "Harry, still got that locket?"

Harry reached into his pocket and brushed his fingers across the smooth, silver locket. He grasped it and nodded sharply at Regulus while keeping his eyes narrowed. "Where's the real one?"

"I left it at Grimmauld Place," Regulus answered while shrugging. Harry's eyes widened…_Mundungus Fletcher. _

"It's not there anymore," he mumbled somewhat to himself.

"What did you say, Mate?" Ron asked.

"I said…IT'S NOT THERE ANYMORE!" At this point, Harry was standing up, shaking furiously. "M-Mundungus Fletcher stole things from Grimmauld Place…t-to…_sell_ them! He probably sold the locket!" Harry felt a sudden rage fill every part of him. He hated everyone right now; no one understood…no one would _ever _understand.

"Now, Harry," Hermione spoke calmly, tugging at his hand to sit back down, "you don't know that Fletcher took the locket. Don't jump to conclusions." Harry stared Hermione down with all the anger pent up inside him. He felt a jumble of harsh words climb to the tip of his tongue, but he gulped, attempting to rid his mouth of them. His stomach, however, wasn't all inviting. The words flew out quickly and a bit too rudely.

"_Merlin_, Hermione, could you just be quiet…for _once_?" Harry could feel his eyes glowing and burning right through Hermione. She stared at him keenly, and he could see the tiny formation of tears in her eyes, but somehow it didn't faze him. Angrily, he stormed off, muttering inaudible curse words.

* * *

Hermione looked down at her lap, trying to suppress the tears that filled her eyes. She didn't want Ron or Regulus to see her crying; she had to be strong. Harry was just being…Harry. The lump in her throat was making it extremely difficult to breathe, but she couldn't go outside; she just _couldn't_ face Harry right now. _But he is my best friend!_ Recalling this, Hermione covered her face as she whimpered quietly. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and drag her close to his body. Ron gently rubbed her back murmuring apologies in her ear.

"I'll just…be outside, then," Regulus said feeling rather awkward. Ron chuckled as Regulus opened the door to go outside.

"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione's reprimanded against his chest. She smiled, all the same, when hearing Ron's deep laugh, and continued to cling to him. Every bit of him was so comforting.

"All right, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up into his sincere blue eyes and sniffed. She kissed him soundly before whispering, "Yes, thank you, Ron." Her heart fluttered as his mouth twisted into that adorable lopsided grin. She embraced him once more, settling her head in the crook of his neck.

"Would you like me to talk to Harry?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed when hearing those words. Ron would do anything for her, and it just made her love him even more. "I'd like that but…not right now," she smiled warmly and buried her face in his neck. "Ron?" her voice muffled.

"Yea?"

"Did Regulus follow Harry?" Ron's head snapped down to look into Hermione's concerned eyes. She read his expression as he read hers.

"Oh, bloody hell…"

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, inching backwards as Regulus stepped closer.

"Harry, we have to go to Grimmauld Place," Regulus said, ignoring Harry's lack of interest. "We _have_ to go. The locket might still be there. In fact, Kreacher probably has it," he smiled at the mention of Kreacher.

"KREACHER?" Harry shrieked, "That elf isn't even _at_ Grimmauld Place! I sent him to work at Hogwarts! And what's with this _we_ business? Who said you're coming?"

"You need me, Harry."

"What else could you _possibly_ know?"

"Actually, I know quite a bit. Former Death Eater, remember?"

Harry snorted, "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

"I suppose you're right," Regulus began nonchalantly, "but that still doesn't change the fact that you need me." Harry glared lividly at Regulus' smug expression. He sighed, knowing he'd later regret the next words he was about to say,

"Hogwarts, then?"

Regulus smirked and nodded.

* * *

The silence that filled the living room was actually quite peaceful to Ron. Harry's constant complaining and yelling (much like that from fifth year) was quite annoying. But he really couldn't blame Harry…except for when he hurt Hermione. That's when things got personal; he needed to talk to Harry, but at the moment Hermione's warm hug was keeping him in place. They decided not to follow Harry and Regulus; Harry had to work _that_ issue on his own. He twisted the ends of Hermione's hair, finding her presence all too soothing. His world was sitting right there in his arms.

"I love you, Hermione."

He felt a weight literally lift from his shoulders, which disappointed him a bit, as Hermione lifted her head to look back at him. She cupped his cheek, "I love you too, Ron."

Their moment of peacefulness was soon interrupted by the sharp swing of the back door. Harry stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"We've decided to go back to Hogwarts," he stated bluntly.

_We?_ Ron thought to himself. He then heard loud clunks and saw Regulus Apparate next to Harry. "Whoa," he said while trying to find balance, "I haven't done _that_ in a while…"

* * *

**A/N: I know, this was short. But I just wanted to introduce Regulus and get his story straight before anything else. Anyway, once again, I'm so sorry for the delay, but please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!**

fernie

by the way, Goblet of Fire was amazing! 11:59 opening night! Though I do wish they included more Ron and Hermione and a little less HARRY and Hermione.


	7. About Those NEWTs

**A/N: YES,** this update is late. VERY late, and I am terribly sorry. I've been writing this chapter for so long, writing for about ten minutes and then stopping. Sounds pretty pathetic, I guess, but I'm just trying to squeeze it in with everything else going on! I don't have proper excuses other than the fact that junior year is a killer in high school. SATs, research papers, ap us history tests practically everyday, have consumed what I consider a "life." I've been trying to de-stress my life right now, slowly but surely. Hmm, what else? Oh, my long-term obsession with the Broadway musical and movie, RENT, steered me away from Harry Potter for a bit. Don't get me wrong, I still looooveeee HP, but RENT is just a little bit higher. Hah, okay, I'm rambling. Please don't let my late update keep you from reading this chapter! **Enjoyyy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but in a few weeks I'll own a copy of the _Goblet of Fire_ DVD! Score!

* * *

_**Previously: **_

"_We've decided to go back to Hogwarts," he stated bluntly._

_We? Ron thought to himself. He then heard loud clunks and saw Regulus Apparate next to Harry. "Whoa," he said while trying to find balance, "I haven't done that in a while…"

* * *

_

**Chapter 7- About Those N.E.W.Ts **

The next thing he knew, Harry was swirling in a mix of colors, his internal body organs flying about inside of him. He landed, with a hard thud, on a street a few blocks from Hogwarts and looked around. Hermione and Ron stood to the left of him, both looking rather jaded. Hermione, he noticed, had distanced herself, leaving a good three feet between Harry and her. It bothered him to see her acting so childish, but then again, it was actually he, _himself_, who was being immature. She kept her head bent low to keep from making eye-contact with him; as he looked up he saw Ron blink and nod as if saying, _She'll be okay. _Regulus patted Harry on the back, motioning for them to move along.

With each step, Harry felt his scar sear with immeasurable pain, and he had no idea why, but when they finally reached a spot where Hogwarts was in clear view, Harry had a pretty good idea. Every muscle in his body tightened after seeing a large skull, with a snake slithering through the mouth, hover above Hogwarts. Hermione's loud gasp stung his ears. He shook it off and continued to march straight toward the castle, unaware that Regulus, Ron, and Hermione had completely stopped.

Harry was now at a point where his scar had seethed so much that his face became numb. He reached the front gates and heard a long, noisy moan heading his way

"S-sir Nicholas?" Harry whispered sharply. The moaning halted.

"Who's there?" Nearly-Headless Nick shouted.

"It's me—Harry."

"Harry?" Sir Nicholas floated toward Harry, "What in the blazes are you doing here? It's very dangerous at Hogwarts now!"

"I'm on a mission that…Dum…ProfessorDumbledore never finished."

Sir Nicholas nodded sincerely, "I'm proud of you, Harry."

"Thanks. Um, actually, I need your help. Are there anymore Death Eaters inside?"

"No, but I'm not one hundred percent certain. Listen, Harry, you must take care of yourself in there. It's…it's not safe. Oh, good gracious, Hogwarts is not safe!" Sir Nicholas covered his eyes with his hands and floated away, sobbing.

Harry turned around and noticed Ron, Hermione, and Regulus standing…_idly_. What were they doing! They had a mission to complete! He shook his head in dismay and motioned for them to come. Ron nodded and tugged at Hermione's arm. Harry saw her sigh before following, Regulus not very far behind.

"Where first, Harry?" Ron practically yelled while still making his way toward Harry.

"The Trophy Room…"

* * *

Hermione could not but feel a pang of loneliness rush through her. Sure, Ron was right there, by her side, but Harry wasn't. He had reserved himself, and Hermione wasn't sure if it was the mission or his never-ending flow of tenacity. She secretly slapped herself for being stubborn as well. _But I'm not the one that should apologize! The mulish git! _

The corridors echoed each one of the steps made on the cold tiled floor. The echoes were almost eerie. Usually, there were always students bustling about, rushing to their next class. And of course, there were the ghosts and teachers and owls and—

"Oh!" Hermione cried aloud. She felt a hand grasp hers firmly.

"All right, Hermione?" Ron whispered, though it still echoed in the hallway. She shook her head and stopped dead her in tracks. A few shuffles were heard as Harry and Regulus turned around. Ron noticed and motioned for them to continue, "We'll be right there, mate." Harry nodded briefly before sharply turning right.

"Ron," Hermione spoke, "I don't think I can do this." Ron's eyes widened.

"Hermione, I'm the one who's supposed to say that, not you." He gently placed his palm on her cheek. Hermione squeezed her eyes at the incredible warmth generated from Ron's hand. Her muscles relaxed a bit as she continued to find a steady breathing rate.

"Harry's not even talking to me. How am I supposed to do _anything_ knowing that my best friend is not on speaking terms with me? I can't do it, Ron. I just can't. I know this doesn't sound like me at all, but I just…I wish…" she sighed deeply, "I want the post to come to my doorstep. I want it to read that warm and inviting letter that Dumbledore always sends. I want my new list of books. I want that feeling I always get when I see you and Harry for the first time at Diagon Alley—all three of us excited for school…well, me anyway. I want the Welcome Feast, with all of the candles and laughter and oh, the food! And here we are—Hogwarts, the place I've always considered home—looking for signs of Voldemort! I just cannot fathom how a once cheerful and homey place is now…like _this…_Yes, I sound completely and undeniably selfish and immature, but I…" Tiny, fresh tears leaked out of Hermione's chocolate eyes. Her heart was breaking into millions of pieces. "Wouldn't it be nice to take a quiet stroll next to the lake—you and me—holding hands, worrying only about…the N.E.W.Ts?"

Hermione watched as Ron let out an audible sigh; clearly, she had shared one too many of her thoughts.

"Oh, Ron…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to worry you. I just…" but before she could say anymore, Ron had silenced her with a warm kiss. She practically melted into him and felt incredibly cold after Ron tore away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," his expression both sorrowful and stern, "you know I'd love to continue, but Harry and…_Regulus_ are waiting."

"Oh," Hermione barely whispered as she cursed herself for being completely selfish. She started making her way down the corridor, but was stopped suddenly.

"But," Ron said with his sideways smirk, "I want all of the things you just said; trust me, I do…even the N.E.W.Ts. But I know the most important part of your list is that we're together—all three of us. And you know what? We're together right now, which makes this just as good, yea?" Hermione nodded with a grateful smile. "When all of this is done, I _promise_ that I will take you down to the lake so we can take a nice, quiet stroll."

Hermione beamed, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Ron crossed his chest with his arm and grinned. Hermione couldn't help but laugh,

"Ron Weasley, I love you." Ron chuckled and grabbed Hermione's hand, strolling down the corridor with her.

"I love you, too," he whispered while laughing. "So, about those ruddy N.E.W.Ts…"

* * *

While the rest of Hogwarts appeared dreary and dull, the Trophy Room still managed to shine impeccably from every angle. The medals and trophies were polished carefully, and the satin sashes and ribbons hung gracefully. Harry gulped loudly when he saw his father's name, elegantly engraved in the golden plaque with the words 'Seeker' underneath. He gently ran his fingers over the name, tracing each letter, mesmerized by the golden radiance. Glory. Fame. They weren't everything…

Suddenly, Harry was removed from his daydream when he heard Regulus speak,

"Harry?"

"What?" Harry spoke with a half aggravated, half upset voice. He heard Regulus sigh and saw his eyes roll through his peripheral vision.

"…Well," Regulus began, rather flustered, "I was _going_ to point something out, but I think we need to discuss a few crucial matters first—things that will affect this trip."

"What _things_ are those?" Harry tried hard not to blow-up on Regulus because he knew what was coming.

"Your attitude, Harry Potter." _I knew it._

"I knew you were going to say that. Look, you're not my…"

"Harry, don't say it, just don't. You've been giving your best friends the cold shoulder and me an even more bitter one. Don't you think this little act of yours is getting old?" _Yeah, it is getting a bit old, I must admit. _

"How would you know?"

"Judging by how your friends are dealing with your behavior, it seems like this has happened a countless number of times." Regulus smirked making Harry glare even harder. _Why does he have to be _right

"Sod off," Harry turned back around, facing the Quidditch trophy. He placed his hands once again on his father's name.

"James wasn't _this_ uncouth," Harry whipped around and took two strides toward Regulus. He abruptly raised his fist in the air while simultaneously grabbing Regulus by the neck.

"You take that back, you worthless git," Harry was shaking with anger; his eyes blazing red.

"What are you going to do, Harry, punch me? Fine, go ahead, take a whack at me," Regulus chuckled lowly. _Damn him. He's so much like Sirius. _

Harry continued to shoot daggers at Regulus with his eyes as he slowly lowered his quaking fist.

"Now, harry, I was going to show you that," Regulus's boney, shriveled finger pointed toward the trophy case; Harry followed it curiously. There, right in front of Regulus's finger, the Hufflepuff Cup sat, a bit less polished than all the other cups. It was large with intricate engravings blazoning the corners and center. The velvet surrounding its base was fading and dusty, the name plate completely hidden. Albeit the trophy had no showiness, it was the most grand to Harry. His eyes glistened over as he thought about the special cup. _Of course it's a Horcrux; there's no doubt, and besides, Regulus thinks so as well. _Harry smiled after what seemed like months. He heard a few squeaks from the hallway; Ron and Hermione had perfect timing. When they entered the room, Harry smiled brightly at them.

* * *

_Okay…Harry has definitely gone completely mental to be smiling like that_, Ron thought to himself. He decided to enter the lion's cage,

"What's up, Harry?"

"Ron, Hermione, the cup!" Ron watched Harry shoot his finger toward the dirty cup in hidden behind the rest of the trophies. _Yeah, Harry, it's a cup…_

"Yeah, so?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "This might, and most definitely _is_, a Horcrux!" Ron heard Regulus chuckle and looked in his direction.

"You reckon it is?" Ron asked Regulus.

"…Yes," Regulus said with a smile.

"Well! What the bloody hell are you waiting for, Harry? Grab it!"

"Yes, Harry, go!" Hermione couldn't contain a giggle.

"Yeah," Harry smiled warmly at Hermione, "yeah, I will…"

* * *

**A/N:** Welp, whatdya think? Theending was a bit cheesy, I know.Let me know by reviewing! Thanks and peace out! 


End file.
